Trapped In The Time
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Two centuries ago the Scorpio Saint Kardia was trying hard to fulfill his dream about living the fullest live with the help of his close friend, Degel. But any of them didn't expected the two guests, that changed their lives in so incredible way. The story about the frienship and the love, about the adultery and forgivness.
1. Live The Fullest Life!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SSTLC characters!**_

* * *

_**Live the fullest life!**_

Kardia opened his blue, wild eyes in the full glare of the late morning, hearing the annoying trills of the birds on that stupid tree near his small, wooden house. It wasn't the first time, when he was waking up by this infuriating sound, coming through the window, but in some way it was good that he left the embrace of Morpheus. His bones were almost soft – sight, that he slept for too long. He stretched under his blanket, waiting for the mood to jump out from his bed, which not always was coming as quickly as it should. But that rumble inside his stomach told him, that it was the best time to stand up already, even if he didn't want to. After all, the sun was heading to the noon, and he couldn't waste the whole day.

The young man yawned widely, getting up from his warm bed, leaving the soft pillow and getting dress quickly. He caught two big and red apples from the wicker basket on the table and slung the box covering his Cloth on his back with one, slick movement. Then he ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him and heading to the Sanctuary.

Actually Kardia didn't care about his duties as the Saint of Athena; he didn't even like the whole Sanctuary with its boring Saints and many stupid rules. He was coming everyday there because sometimes he could pick a fight with some stupid, cocky brat, training in one of the many fighting area.

_Live the fullest life._

Yeah, that's what he was doing all the time. Getting from the life all these things, that could be getting. Fighting, running, fighting and running. And living as long as he was able in his state.

_Live the fullest life._

Heh, one of a few reasons for which he became the Saint of Athena. Simple, right? He could live fast and fully.

Kardia stopped in the center of the green forest and sat under one of the biggest tree he found near his person. A cold shadow hid him from the annoying sunbeams; it was nice to sit there, looking at the leaves moved by the slight wind and smelling the undergrowth of the copse. A few squirrels ran through the branches above his head, making a sharp noise. He wanted to catch one of them, but it wasn't time for that. Now he should consume his apples, and head to the Sanctuary.

The apples was his favorite fruits, he could eat them every day. These spherical, red and so tasty things were making him feel really happy, like some kind of the aphrodisiac. He had real luck; around the Sanctuary were many apple trees, so it was easy for him to fulfill that small dream.

Kardia was consuming his favorite apples slowly, watching the clouds on the bright blue sky, and massaging the place where he had his most important organ. Lately his heart was giving him more pain then ever; everything that this old man did to strengthen the condition of his heart was disappearing. Soon even small run would kill him… Like before he became the Gold Saint of Athena. Like before he met that geezer.

"Shit!" Kardia cursed under his nose, standing up rapidly and running again in the direction of the Sanctuary. If his heart was going to kill him soon, then it would be better while fighting than in the middle of the forest, surrounding by the stupid squirrels.

Sometimes he really was cursing his heart disease. It was killing him slowly, almost painfully, making for him impossible to do many interesting things. And there wasn't any cure for that. This old man he met long time ago solved the problem just for the short time. And there is no other person, who could help him with that. It was making him so frustrating. If it will go on like that, he will die before real fight with the powerful enemy.

When he saw finally the hills where were placed the twelve sacred Temples of the Sanctuary, he stopped, grabbing his chest, and resting against some broken column. It was getting worse with every move.

Then he heard like someone chuckled.

Kardia looked around really irritated and saw a young boy, probably his equal, with long, green hair, surrounding his slim face with the cold, violet eyes. He was sitting under one of broken columns, with a book in his hands and the glasses on his thin nose.

"What are you laughing at, moron?" asked Kardia, aggressively.

"I was just wondering, how it is possible for someone weak like you to have the Cloth. Or did you stole it?" green-haired boy said with the irony.

"What? Are you making fun of me? Be careful, shrimp, I'm the Gold Saint!"

"Oh, for the name of Athena! The Sanctuary is in a crisis. To let boys like you to gain the Gold Cloth," boy chuckled again, contemptuously.

Kardia growled in anger.

"I will show you!" he yelled, getting ready for attack. "Scarlet Needle!"

His attack pierced through the old column, tearing it to the small pieces. But the green-haired boy wasn't hit, standing now in distance from the destroyed stones, holding his book, and looking at Kardia with the pity inside his eyes.

"Not only weak, but also aggressive and hot-headed," murmured the boy. "That is the end of the proud Gold Saints."

Kardia wasn't fast enough to hit him again; green-haired boy went away with his book and glasses on his nose.

"Moron!" yelled the Gold Saint in the direction where that boy disappeared.

The blue-haired boy sighed with irritation and headed to the one of many fighting areas in the Sanctuary. Soon he will be able to release his frustration on the first stupid brat he would find there.

Kardia didn't even manage to get to his long-awaited destination, when someone called him in the middle of his way. He turned around and saw one of his fellows, the Gold Saint of the Sagittarius. The older warrior was waving to him with smile on his face, and walking in his direction.

"I'm glad to see you, Kardia," he said, approaching him quickly. "I was about to visit you right now."

"Me? What for?"

"Pope Sage wants to meet with you. You should go to him now."

The Gold Saint of Scorpio sighed angrily. His fight was flying away from him with every small minute. And for prove this fact his heart trembled with the spasm. The fever started to burn inside his body suddenly, making his muscle to shiver. He caught his chest.

"You shouldn't overdo it, Kardia. You are not in the best shape," said Sisyphus with the worry in his voice.

"Mind your own business," answered Kardia. He wanted to fight so badly, especially after meeting with that stupid green-haired boy! But now his frustration had to wait more time.

"You shouldn't be so aggressive to everyone, Kardia. Oh, and if I understood correctly, Pope found the cure for your weak heart."

The Sagittarius smiled to him, and walked away, leaving the surprised boy in the middle of the Sanctuary.

The cure for his heart? It is even possible to cure his heart? To help him with living the fullest live? And with fighting? That old geezer said that he was able to keep him alive, but even that would finally disappear in the matter of the time. Then how the Pope managed to find the cure for his disease?

The frustration he felt moment ago went away, replaced by curious and hope. He forgot about training field and the fight; now his mind was possessed by the desire to meet that old, silver-haired fart; the head of the Sanctuary.

* * *

He ran as fast as he was able through all the twelve sacred Temples of the Holy Land. He had to stop two times to calm his ranging heart – it was really hard to run with every hour. The state of his heart was getting worse day by day, minute by minute. It the Pope didn't find the cure for him then it would be better to provoke one of the other Gold Saint to fight with him having their lives on the line. It is the only way he wanted to die.

He had to wait a few seconds, before he entered the Chamber of the Pope, taking many deep breaths. But even after that his heart still was beating really fast, spreading the fever around his whole body. Every few beat was giving him a painful spasm.

"Oh, Kardia, I'm glad that you are so quickly," said the Pope, seeing one of his subordinates. Then he saw, that the young Saint was barely breathing, with his hand on his chest. "Kardia, I told you before, you shouldn't be so reckless. You run the whole way here?"

Kardia only nodded, looking at the Pope. The old warrior sighed with resignation.

"Now I wanted you to meet someone. He just returned from his mission, and I think, he will be able to help you," announced the head of the Sanctuary. "Come here, Degel."

Something yellow and shining moved from the shadow behind one of the columns. After a while Kardia saw a young Gold Saint, he never met before; the Saint with the Aquarius Gold Cloth on him, with green hair around his slim face and cold, smart eyes in the color of violet.

"You! It's you!" yelled Kardia, looking at the boy with book in one of his hand. Even now, in the Chamber of the Pope he was holding his precious book. The Scorpio wanted to threw away it through the window.

"Yes, indeed," said coldly the Aquarius Saint named Degel.

Kardia growled angrily, wanting to release his Needle and strike that stupid, smart boy with his book in his hand.

"I hate you and your awful, disrespectful tone, you stupid bookworm!"

Degel didn't respond to these words.

"You know each other?" asked the Pope, surprised a little.

"We had the occasion to met," answered calmly Degel.

"The occasion to meet? You were insulting me!" Kardia almost howled with the frustration.

"Insulting you? Degel? I can't believe," murmured the Pope, looking at his Aquarius Saint.

"I was just wandering, why someone weak like him was able to obtain the Gold Cloth, Pope," said Degel with his cold voice, like it explained everything.

The Pope blinked a few times and then laughed. Kardia looked at him with the surprise; even Degel seemed to be flabbergasted of that reaction.

"Dear Degel, you can't call him weak. Kardia isn't weak. After all he was able to gain the Gold Cloth of the Scorpio."

"But Pope, he isn't able to stand some run through the twelve Temples."

"You stupid kelpie! I don't care about consequences, I will kill you right now!" yelled Kardia with furious, releasing his Scarlet Needle.

"Kardia, calm down," said the Pope harshly, commanding. Blue-haired boy obeyed with sigh of the frustration. "Degel, the reason is simple. Kardia shouldn't running around the Sanctuary because he has the heart disease."

"Pope! It is my own business!" said Kardia with the indignation. He rested his back against the nearby column to stay in the vertical position. His heart was causing him the pain with every beat. It's right, he shouldn't run the whole way here.

"The heart disease?" asked Degel, taking a look at the Scorpio Saint. Indeed, the young, blue-haired man was holding the whole his chest where was placed his heart.

"Yes, his heart is really troublesome for him. Some time ago certain man helped him to stay alive so long, but soon our Kardia will face the death. It isn't Kardia who is weak right now. It is his heart."

"Then why Kardia can't go to that man and ask for help again?"

"Pope! Don't tell him everything! It is mu business if my heart is ill or not!" snarled Kardia, looking at Degel provocatively.

"Kardia. I said you should calm down," the Pope sighed with the impatience. "Degel, that man isn't able to help Kardia anymore. That's why I called you. His heart needs a cold."

The Aquarius Saint blinked a few times, glaring at the Pope. But then he understood.

"Oh, I see. The cold. It is so simple, isn't it?" Degel whispered, turning to Kardia and approaching him emphatically.

"What do you want, stupid kappa? Go away!"

Degel didn't respond, standing beside him. He caught Kardia's hand and pulled it back gently from his chest.

"Don't touch me! What are you gonna to do?"

"Oh, calm down finally, idiot!" Degel sighed with the irritation.

The Aquarius Saint placed his own hand on Kardia's chest and started to send his cold cosmo into Scorpio's ranging heart.

"What… What are you doing?" asked hesitantly Kardia, feeling as his heart was calming down with the nice cold spreading around his whole body.

"Our Degel is the Master of the Ice, Kardia. He is the only person, who could help you right now," said the Pope with a smile on his face.

"R-really?" Kardia wasn't sure if he just didn't fall asleep in that peaceful forest, and this meeting wasn't just stupid dream.

"Of course," answered Degel. "As long as your heart needs the cold, then I can help you live."

The Scorpio looked inside the violet eyes of the boy he wanted to kill a while ago. Now, the same boy was telling him, that he was able to keep him alive.

Degel returned the look and smiled friendly. Kardia never saw that kind of smile. Firstly, the slim face was cold, and calm, eyes seemed to be thoughtful. But when his lips arranged themselves in a slight arc, it was like an angel appeared in that big chamber, spreading the holy light everywhere.

Kardia shook his head, blushing lightly, and escaping with his eyes from the Aquarius' sight.

"What is wrong?" asked the green-haired Saint, smiling more widely.

"Uhm… Nothing."

Degel pulled away his hand from Kardia's chest but the Scorpio still could feel that nice cold inside his body. It was like someone gave him the new life.

"I think it is enough for now. We will see how your body will react on my cosmo," announced Degel.

The Pope laughed.

"Then go! Do whatever you want today!" he said with the smile on his old face.

Both of them bowed before him, and they left quickly.

When the doors behind closed, Kardia sighed quietly. Degel looked at him inquiringly.

"Uh… I just… "started Kardia with hesitation. "Thanks."

"Oh, it is nothing. You can come to me every time if your heart will be causing you problems," answered Degel.

"You know, I thought that no one is able to stop this stupid disease from killing me… I believed that soon I had to die."

Degel smiled to him. Kardia's heart twitched, but not because of his disease.

"Then now, you can keep living, Kardia. Live like you want, without worrying about your heart. I will take care of it for you."

Then Kardia smiled too. His smile wasn't as bright as Degel's smile, but shadows on the hallway just disappear for a moment.


	2. The Tales From The Past

_****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

**_The Tales From The Past_**

The exhausting day was slowly aiming to the quiet end, covering the whole Sanctuary in many long shadows. The orange sun was setting, hiding itself behind the hill, spreading the sharp, afternoon's light between the buildings. Time to time Camus was looking through the window of his Temple's library, looking at the pretty sundown, wondering when the last time he had the opportunity to see this phenomenon. It was long before he left the Holy Land and went to Siberia in the purpose to train the two small kids.

The Aquarius sighed, regretting a little bit that he allowed these two brats to stop him in the middle of Siberia, because they _wanted _to be the Saints of Athena. Oh, of course, he liked to live in that cold and harsh part of Russia, but he couldn't watch the pretty sundown there. He could only see it in the Sanctuary, in the hot, dusty land, where Athena had her home.

He sighed again, returning to reading his book, at the same time wondering, why his friend, Milo wanted him to back to the Sanctuary _now_. He don't mind it, Isaac and Hyoga were grown enough to handle their training by their own for a few days, and finally he could rest from the permanent quarrels between his two disciples and from the coldness of Siberia, but he still didn't know, _why _Milo wanted him to return here. Camus even didn't seen his friend since he came here at the morning, and he was getting more impatient with the every minutes.

It was already dark, when he felt his friend's cosmo inside his Temple. Camus closed the book, and put it on the small, round table at the same moment when the blue-haired Saint appeared in the library.

"Caaamuus!"

The Aquarius Saint expected that kind of reaction, but even so he staggered the same moment when Milo jumped to him, and hugged him tightly like they weren't seen in each other for a few, long years.

"I'm glad to see you finally, Camus!" said the Scorpio, almost breaking his friend's ribs in the tight hug.

"Milo, we have seen each other two month ago…" groaned Camus, worrying about his bones.

"Yes, but it was like two years."

"Milo, you always can visit me in Siberia."

"But Camus, you know that I hate that whole cold! Besides your two disciples are playing on my nerves every time I'm coming to see you…" complained Milo, freeing finally his friend.

Camus examined quickly his torso, checking if all his ribs were in the one piece. He smiled lightly. It was great to see Milo too. These two months really were long.

"Yes, yes, I know. But they are just stupid, small kids, and you are aware of that, Milo. But could you tell me please, why I have to come here right now?" asked the Aquarius when he got sure that there was any broken bone inside him.

"What are you talking about? You don't know?" Milo seemed to be really confused.

"No, I don't. If I had that knowledge I wouldn't ask you about this," answered Camus, looking at his young friend, and deeply inside his mind being really glad to see him. To see his blue curls, his bright blue eyes and wide smile on his face. He really missed him and his whole warmth.

"Don't tell me that you forgot! You really don't know? Camus, what day is today, tell me!"

"Wednesday I suppose," murmured Camus, wandering what game Milo was playing with him.

"'Wednesday I suppose'?" laughed Milo. "Camus, we have today our tenth anniversary!"

"The tenth anniversary?"

"Yes! We are the Gold Saints of Athena already ten years!"

Camus sighed deeply.

"So, you forced me to leave my two unperspicacious disciples just because of that?"

"Camus, this is not _just_ _because of that_! We are the Gold Saints for so long, we are still alive and what's more we are friends for ten years! We have to celebrate it!"

The Aquarius shook his head with the resignation.

"Besides you have a few days of holidays, isn't it great? Far away from that whole, awful cold and your two stupid brats!"

Camus couldn't help it but laughed. Milo was so cheerful man, and he almost forgot that. And he was right in some way. Now the Aquarius had so much time for himself, without these two yelling kids. He could spend the whole days on reading or just being with his friend, Milo.

Milo smiled widely.

"Come on! Everyone is waiting!" he said happily, pulling his friend towards the entrance of his Temple.

"Everyone?" asked Camus, turning pale.

"Yes. It is not the anniversary just of the two of us. Though, Shaka refused to celebrate with us… We had the party in my Temple. All the others eight young Gold Saints have to be there, including you, Camus."

"But Milo, you know that I really don't like that kind of parties. It will be too loud, too many people…"

"Don't complain, Camus! It will be fun! C'mon, have fun with us. For me, please."

Camus sighed, defeated. He couldn't refuse Milo's request, after all he was his best friend. And wondering after how much time Milo would let him go to his Temple, Camus allow his friend to bring him to the Temple of the Scorpio, when the party was about to start.

"Finally!" laughed Aldebaran, looking at the host of the party and at the eleventh guardian of the Sanctuary. "We was about to start without you."

The Aquarius almost moaned in the frustration, seeing the almost all the Gold Saints in the main chamber of the Scorpio Temple, sitting on the floor between the bowls with the snacks and the bottles of many kinds of alcohol. It seemed to be much more like the ordinary, teenager's carousal than the anniversary's party.

Milo almost forced him to sit down on the floor and after a while gave him the small glass with the clear liquid.

"What's that?" he asked, looking at the liquid suspiciously.

"A vodka. Don't tell me you never tried it? You live your whole life in the Russia, people from there love vodka!" said Milo, looking at his friend as at some kind of an alien.

"Milo, if I had to remind you, I'm a French, not Russian. Yes, I never tried the vodka, though I like the red wine," answered Camus. He was intending to give back that glass of vodka to Milo. He always though that vodka is only for the brutes.

"Sorry, dear, we don't have any wine," said Aphrodite his resounding and dripping with the self-satisfaction voice.

"You should try it, it is really good," smiled Milo to him. "It could warm you faster than wine, Camus."

The Aquarius sighed. If he had to stay here for a long time, 'having' fun with his fellows, he would rather to drink his favorite wine, but if there was no wine, then he could try this vodka liquid. Once.

After a while everyone had the glasses in their hands, filled with the clear liquid, called vodka.

"So…" started Milo with the wide smile. "For our tenth year together as a Gold Saints of Athena! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Camus murmured something incomprehensible under his nose with the defeated look on his face. He took a sip of vodka, just like he would take the sip of his favorite, red wine. He felt, like the cool liquid drained is throat and then… he wasn't able to take a breath, his trachea closed, and the liquid caused him the overwhelming pain in his esophagus. He began to choke.

"Camus, what's wrong?" asked Milo, worried of his suddenly red face and the tears in his dark, blue eyes.

The aquamarine-haired man didn't manage to answer, still wasn't able to take a breath.

Milo looked at the glass in Camus' hand.

"Don't tell me you drunk all of it? Oh, Goddess, you can't drink vodka just like the red wine, it is much stronger! Drink it!" Milo gave him the glass of juice. "It will help you."

Camus looked at him irritated. Meanwhile the Cancer Deathmask was rolling on the ground with the laughter.

"Milo, sometimes I just want to kill you!" gasped the Aquarius, when he finally was able to catch his breath and say something. "I told you I never drunk vodka, so you should warn me!"

"Oh, sorry, Camus, really sorry!" apologized Milo with the serious expression on his face. "But now you know how to drink it," he added with the smile.

"You can mix it with the juice, if it is too strong for you," said Mu with his usual friendly smile on his young face. "It tastes much better."

Camus nodded, watching as Milo was pouring the vodka to his juice. Deathmask was still laughing, now sitting and rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, for the Athena's name, I can't take it anymore…" he managed to say weakly, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It is so funny!"

Milo shook his head with the pity, looking at his fellow.

"Heh, I wonder how our ancestors from the last Holy War were celebrating their tenth anniversary…" said Aiolia thoughtfully.

"I don't believe that they were celebrating something like that, friend…" answered Mu.

"How do you know it?"

"You know, my master Shion is the survivor of the last Holy War, and sometimes he was telling me about their daily life."

"Oh, right, I forgot that the Pope Shion was the Gold Saint himself…"

"He said that it was really hard to gather all the Gold Saints together, they were so aloof to each other…"

"Really? Tell us more, Mu!" asked Shura.

"Yes, it is a good idea!" agreed Milo, drinking his vodka.

Camus looked at the Aries Saint with the curiosity. It could be very interesting to hear some stories about the Gold Saints from the eighteenth century. He drunk a little his juice mixed with the strong alcohol, feeling the nice warmth, spreading through his veins.

"There were just a few Gold Saints that could have the party and the fun with the others. My teacher said that the first Gold Saint to make a party was his friend, the Libra Dohko. But these parties were really small, usually only Dohko and my master were having fun. And sometimes the Leo Regulus. He was so cheerful kid. But the others Gold Saints had their own businesses," Mu was taking about the old times, remembering his teacher and in some way missing him now.

"Oh, it had to be boring to fulfilling the duties of the Saint without any fun…" murmured Aldebaran.

"But they weren't unhappy," denied Mu. "They just had their own fun in the different ways. And they just didn't want to associate with the others."

"It is sad," murmured Milo, looking at his friend with the smile. He even couldn't imagine the word without Camus as his friend.

The Aquarius returned his smile, thinking about the same.

"You could say that, but even that, there were the friends between them. My teacher said that the strongest bond of the friendship was between Degel of the Aquarius and the Scorpio Kardia.

"It didn't change too much," said Aphrodite, looking at the two friends, sitting near each other and smiling time to time.

"But I though that they were close because Degel was the only man who could keep Kardia alive," added Aiolia.

"No, they were close friends, from the very first meeting," answered Mu. "My master mentioned that sometimes they seemed to be much closer…"

"Much closer? What do you mean?"

"It seemed that they were… lovers…"

"What?!"

"The Libra Dohko caught them on the kissing a few times, but he and my master keep it in the secret from the others. You know, on that times the love between two men wasn't something acceptable. But they weren't the couple from the beginning. Reportedly there were two other so close 'friends' that helped Degel and Kardia find the love between them."

"Two others? Who?"

"I don't know. Master said that they were some unexpected guests, but he didn't want to say more."

"What a shame…" murmured the Leo Aiolia, drinking his juice dissatisfied in some way.

Camus also was curious who these two 'close' friends were, but if Mu didn't know it himself, then it can't be helped. He drunk a little his juice and took a look at his own friend, Milo, who was sitting beside him, drinking his own vodka, with the red cheeks and the shining eyes. The Scorpio returned the look with the smile.

After a while the conversation turned to other tracks and Camus lost his all interest with it.

* * *

It passed a few another hours of the conversations and the many bottles of the vodka were emptied before the Gold Saints left the Scorpio Temple. But Camus didn't even move from his place on the floor, looking at the disappearing warriors.

"Wanna stay?" asked Milo. "Like the old times?"

Camus nodded slightly, remembering the all times when he was staying in the Scorpio Temple with his friend, talking about many things, complaining about his two disciples, or just laying in the bed without the words. He tried to stand up, but suddenly he felt so dizzy and he sat down again.

"What's wrong, Camus?" asked Milo, approaching his friend with the totter.

"My head is spinning…" murmured Camus. He never felt like that after his red wine.

Milo laughed, helping him to stand up again.

"It is the side effect of the vodka. Don't worry, tomorrow everything will be fine."

Camus tried to take a step, nodding at the same time, and it was the most fatal move he could do. He lost his balance and along with Milo they fell to the ground. He looked at his friend with the words of apologize on his lips and froze. The face of Milo was so close now; Camus could see the shining, blue yes, with the amazing irises; the long, black lashes was making the deep shadows on the soft, red cheeks.

He felt as Milo's hand moved lightly over his shoulder and stopped on the Camus' face, touching gently his skin on the cheek and after a while sinking his long fingers in the aquamarine hair. The Scorpio was looking inside the dark eyes warmly, approaching his friend slowly, inch by inch and then…

Their soft lips meet each other, causing Camus to shiver a little. He could feel the all warmth of the Milo's body and the softness of his hot lips. The Aquarius closed his eyes in the pleasure, allowing Milo to suck gently his lover lip, taking the Scorpio's young face into his cold fingers and moaning lightly. The blue-haired man smiled, slipping the tip of his tongue and licking quickly Camus' skin. His friend twitched a little bit and pressed his lips against Milo's more.

"Huh? What are you doin'?!" they heard the surprised voice above their heads.

But they seemed to not hear it, still kissing each other gently. Their lips departed slowly, like there was no one but just the two of them.

Camus sighed with the trembling breath. He couldn't stop looking inside the bright blue eyes of Milo, he was too mesmerized by him at that moment, and he really didn't care, that above them was standing confused Saint of the Cancer.

But Milo turned his sight from Camus and looked at the intruder.

"Can't you see? We are kissing!" he answered, stroking gently Camus cheek.

"But you are two men, you can't kiss each other!"

"Really? Then look!"

Milo turned to his friend, took gently Camus' face into his hands and smiled warmly, looking inside the dark, blue eyes. Camus returned that look, opening slightly his lips, inviting. He couldn't wait for another warm kiss with Milo, for that softness, and kindness.

The Scorpio linked their lips again, starting to suck Camus' lover lip stronger than the last time, feeling like the Aquarius was trembling under his touch. He moaned quietly, slipping his tongue and breaking inside his mouth gently, not able to hold himself anymore. Camus allow him to do that, moving his own tongue, feeling the warmth inside, spreading around his whole body, and searching for Milo with the lust in his all moves. They didn't even notice that the Cancer Deathmask shook his head and left them, sitting on the floor and kissing hungrily.

Their two, hot and strong tongues were dancing inside their mouth lustfully, making them to deepening this kiss with the every minute, like they wanted to never end this pleasure. Their hands were playing with their hairs and stroking gently their skin, the legs couldn't move from their position and the chamber was filled with the spasmodically breaths of the two friends.

"Camus…" Milo whispered when their kiss ended finally.

"Mhm…?" murmured the Aquarius, looking inside the bright blue eyes and still stroking gently the blue curls of his friend.

"Camus, I love you…"

Milo smiled again, and one more time placed the gently kiss on Camus' lips.


	3. The Trace Of The Future

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SSTLC characters!**_

* * *

**_The trace of the future_**

Kardia stretched his body, looking at the Sanctuary, still lying far away, surrounded by many rocky hills, treacherous stones and narrow paths. For someone who wasn't a Saint it was impossible to invade this place, any person that had this stupid idea would die an instant even without intervention of guardians. Actually sometimes even for trainees and Saints it was impossible to escape from the Sanctuary. The weakest Warriors of the Athena had to be very careful with taking the steps in this dangerous area. Just one reckless move could end really badly.

The Scorpio heard the sharp noise of the two squirrels that run above his head from one tree to the other. He smiled wildly a little bit. Day by day these two stupid and loud animals were accompanying him through the forest like some kind of the guardians. It started many years ago, the same time when he met his first friend, Degel. It happened not far away from the place he was standing now; Kardia could see the column where Degel was reading his book and which was destroyed by his own Scarlet Needle. And since then the small squirrels were running through this forest beside him.

The sun hid behind the big, fluffy cloud, covering the forest with the slight shadows. Strong wind blew quickly between the trees, making the loud hum of moving trees. The squirrels stopped on the nearby branch and squawked loudly, like they wanted to remind Kardia about his duties as the Gold Saint. The blue-haired man looked at them irritated and sighed deeply.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he murmured to them with the sulky face. "I'm going, don't be so loud, shrimps."

The squirrels make another sharp noise and jumped to the other tree, leaving him on the border of the forest. He watched them for a while until they disappeared in the shadows, stretched his body again and run down the path he chose this day.

It was really nice to run without worrying about his weak heart. He could do this every day, run as fast as he wanted and as far as he had the strength. Since a few years it was really rare for his heart to cause him the problems; usually Degel was able to make him feel better just on the first sight that his heart gonna be troublesome.

Kardia was really grateful to the Aquarius to allowing him live the fullest life. Until they met he was afraid in some way, that he wouldn't have the time to do many interesting things in his pathetic live of the person sentenced to the early death. But now… Now he could run and laugh and live the way he wanted.

The cloud flew away, exposing the bright sun. The soft light covered the twelve sacred Temples of the Sanctuary, making them to look really majestically in the late morning. Kardia smiled widely, jumping over the big stone lying in his way and laughed happily. He really loved to run the whole way to the Sanctuary, carrying on his back the Gold Cloth of the Scorpio. He loved the shiver of his muscles after he was stopping in the front of the Aries Temple and he loved this slight feeling of the tiredness in his limbs when he was resting inside his own domain.

_Live the fullest live…_ Right?

* * *

Degel looked through the window of his library. The sun was reaching slowly the noon, time to time covering by the fluffy clouds. The day was really calm, any trainee didn't try to escape from the Sanctuary, any enemy didn't invade them and even the Saints seemed to be really relaxed today. But he couldn't focus on the book he was reading right now. Again some uneasiness disturbed his cold mind. It was repeated day by day, like something strange and dangerous was gonna happen soon. The Pope Sage felt it too; a few days ago the old Saint mentioned something about it. But the Pope neither Degel didn't know what it could be.

The Aquarius sighed irritated. He whished this feeling disappeared finally, because he was gonna go crazy if it would continue like that a few days more.

He put the book on the table intending to take a long walk, when his friend, Kardia, like every day, appeared inside his library. The Scorpio sat heavily on the chair in the front of Degel and smiled to him.

"Hey, Degel," he said with his wild voice, looking at his friend.

The Aquarius could see a few drops of sweat on Kardia's face, the loud, hard breathing of the Scorpio's heart filled the chamber. Degel sighed with the resignation.

"Kardia, I told you not to run the whole way to the Sanctuary, didn't I?" he asked instead of welcoming his friend.

"So what if I run? You know that I like it," answered the Scorpio taking the book in his hand, opening it and looking at the small characters on the page. After a few years as Degel's friend he could read some of this letters, but he was too big ignorant to could read the whole words and sentences. He put this book on the table.

"Kardia, if you will continue to treat your heart like that then someday even my cold wouldn't be able to save you. Besides what if I wouldn't be around to help you?"

The Scorpio sighed quietly, laying his arms on the table and resting his head on them.

"I might die…" he murmured, looking through the window.

"Exactly," said Degel, taking the book form the table and leaving it on its plane on the bookstand. Then he sat again, observing his friend.

"But I won't die because of stupid running," added Kardia with determined voice. "I have many things to do before I die; besides I _have_ to lose my life in the fight. So don't worry, Degel," murmured the Scorpio, smiling to the green-haired man.

Degel sighed again. Sometimes Kardia was really troublesome. He wanted to live the fullest live, without regrets, he had a few dreams he wanted to fulfill in the future, but at the same time he was relying on Degel with keeping him alive.

"Do as you want, Kardia. And I'm not worry. I promised you I will take care of your heart as long as you want."

Kardia smiled to him, showing his white teeth.

"You would never break you promise, right Degel? But what if by helping me, you would die yourself?" asked the Scorpio turning his sight from the Aquarius to the bright, blue sky above the Sanctuary.

Degel snorted quietly.

"Isn't it obvious, Kardia? Even, if something like this happen in the future, I would help you and survive to be able to help you again. But why you are asking me about that?"

The Scorpio shrugged.

"I don't know…" he murmured quietly.

Degel shook his head, waving his green hair with that move. He reached by his hand Kardia's cheek and forced him to look inside his violet eyes.

"What's wrong, Kardia?"

The blue-haired man blinked a few times hesitantly, biting his lips strongly.

"Probably you would say that it is ridiculous, but since a few days I had awful feeling."

Degel looked at him surprised a little.

"An awful feeling?"

"Yes. Like something is gonna happen soon. Something unbelievable. And I can feel the scent of the death…"

"What do you mean by the scent of death?"

"Someone is gonna die soon. Someone important in some way for me, for you… Someone important for the future…"

Degel looked through the window, thinking earnestly. He was the second person in the Sanctuary who could read the stars, and he saw it too. The upcoming death, but he was sure that it applies the Hole War that could start any moment. Actually the strange feelings they felt, he, the Pope and Kardia could be caused by the same other reason…

"You know, Kardia… The Holy War is near. So maybe…"

"No. It has nothing to do with the Holy War."

"How do you know that?"

Kardia snorted.

"Dear Degel, I'm the wild beast. My instinct is better that yours. It has nothing to do with Lady Athena or Hades. But at the same time it is connected with all of us… Ugh, I don't know what to think! That feeling makes me confused."

"Then don't think about it. If something is going to happen then just wait."

The Scorpio Saint chuckled under his nose. He stood up, and stretched his muscular body.

"I have some idea," he announced, looking at his friend with wide smile. "Go for a mission!"

"For a mission? Why so suddenly?" asked Degel, looking at his friend surprised. Usually Kardia would rather go for a mission alone, afraid that Degel would take away his fun.

"I'm bored! Besides it was a while since we both were on a mission…"

The Aquarius sighed. Kardia was really strange man. No one can predict when his mood would change and no one was able to imagine with what idea he would appear. Even his friend, Degel.

"Actually it is not a bad idea, Kardia," murmured Degel, smiling under his nose. The Scorpio Saint amazed him every day since so many years.

"What? Why are you smiling? Are you making the fun of me again, Degel?" Kardia muttered a little irritated at his friend.

Degel laughed, getting off his glasses and putting them on the table. He encircled his arm around Kardia shoulders and pulled him to the exit.

"No, Kardia. I wouldn't dare to make the fun of you," he said, still smiling. "I just thought that it is really wonderful idea to leave the Sanctuary for a while."

The Scorpio Saint snorted loudly, allowing Degel to lead him to the exit of the Aquarius Temple.

"Let see if our Pope has something for us," added the green-haired man. He looked at the bright, blue sky above them, wondering what the future would bring to them.

* * *

The Pope Sage yawned widely looking at the few cloud on the bright, blue sky above the Sanctuary. He had another restful night; his mind was disturbed by some unexplainable feeling all the time. It was really troublesome for him because he couldn't focus at much more important things. Lady Athena still had to awake her full power before the upcoming Holy War with Hades, a few Specters showed themselves, destroying the towns and killing innocent people and his young, Gold Saints seemed to be dissociated with each other. There was a plenty of problems he should take care of, but this stupid, awful feeling took control over his mind.

He knew that something was gonna happen soon, but it wasn't connected with the Holy War. He knew that very well, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Lately he was even looking at the stars, searching for the answer, but the sky was giving him another disturbing feeling.

The Pope sighed deeply, turning back to the window and sitting on his throne deeply thoughtful. He really hoped that whatever was gonna happen would come soon.

The sound of knocking filled his chamber and after a while the door opened. The Pope Sage saw his two young Saints, the Aquarius and the Scorpio, walking with the dignity to him. The two men stopped in the front of his seat and bowed their head.

It lasted just a short while but when the Gold Saints were raising their head, the Pope had the impression that he is looking at the different persons. The faces turned into faces of someone else, someone very similar to them but belonged to other humans. He blinked a few times, trying to get rid of that feeling.

"Degel, Kardia. It's nice to see you today," he said when their young warriors turned to their own appearance. He smiled, looking at them and remembering the first day when they met each other. It was many years ago, but Degel and Kardia seemed to be very close friends like nothing was able to separate them. He was aware that they spend a lot of time together and it was making him really happy. There weren't many Gold Saints with such a strong bond with someone else, especially between the strongest Warriors of Athena. "How is your heart, my dear Scorpio?" he asked the blue-haired man, really concern about his condition. Since Degel took care of Kardia, the wild Saint hadn't too much problems with his heart.

"It is healthy like always," answered Kardia with smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. What reason is bringing you two to me?"

"We are wondering if you have some mission for us, Pope," said Degel, looking at the old Saint with worry. Lately the head of the Sanctuary looked really tired and worried about something.

The Pope smiled to them.

"There is always something to do," he murmured taking a look at the sky. "It is really rare hear you both to ask for mission. I can't even aware when it happened the last time…"

"It is his fault," Kardia pointed at Degel with sulky face. "He always stops me from having fun with my pray."

"Because you are always so reckless, Kardia. You don't think, you just doing many stupid and dangerous things. I can't allow you to rampage too much," answered Degel.

"It is my business!"

"No, if your heart is included…"

"Calm down, both of you!" said the Pope with the laugh. These two had always quarrels about the way Kardia was living. And it was so funny to watch them. "You could do something form me."

The two Gold Saints shut their mouth and looked at the Pope with the attention. They could argue later.

The Pope sighed quietly and said them the details of the mission. Actually it was good that they appeared now, asking for a mission. One problem less on his head, right?


	4. The Time Trap

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**The time trap**_

Milo yawned loudly, stretching his muscular body under the soft blanket. The light of the sun was entering his bedroom through the small window in the wall, spreading the springs' warmth inside the Temple of the Scorpio. His limbs didn't want to obey his will, stubbornly holding Milo in the bed. It was sight that he slept too long. What a shame, he missed that way some of the beautiful day!

The Scorpio opened his bright eyes, and looked at the ceiling above him, trying to get rid of the remains of his dreams. He had such a strange dream, it left some awful feeling inside his head. Like it just happened some time ago… No, like it just was gonna happen soon… Ugh, it was so complicated, Milo couldn't focus his mind on it in the way he should do right now. And in some way this dream was really important! Camus wouldn't have problems with finding the true meanings behind that dream!

With the long, irritated sigh he turned his head, and looked at the other side of his bed. The long, aquamarine hairs were falling like the cascade, covering the body of his cool-headed lover. Milo could see all the curves of Camus' well-build muscles, the perfect, peaceful face, long neck with the bright, soft skin, the strong arms, slim hands with long fingers, his hard-like-steel stomach and the path of the dark, aquamarine hair, heading from the belly to the edge of the blanket covering the lower part of Camus body. The Scorpio felt the overwhelming desire to throw away the soft material, and look where this path was ending. He was stretching already his hand toward Camus abdomen, but before he reached the destination he changed his mind. Camus really didn't like to be wake like that…

Milo sighed, turning his body at the side and facing his sleeping lover. It was really late morning already and the sunny day was waiting for them. Besides soon they would have the meeting with Athena and Pope Shion. And if Camus would sleep little longer, then Aquarius wouldn't be so energetic as always.

The blue-haired man stretched his hand, placed it on Camus' head, and stroked gently his aquamarine hair with a long move.

"Camus, darling…" he whispered.

The sleeping man didn't reacted. Milo chuckled slightly, reached the exposed ear and whispered one more time.

"Darling, wake up. It's late already."

Camus twitched a little, murmured something under his nose, bud didn't respond. His eyes were still closed.

Milo sighed impatiently. His lover, Camus really loved to sleep long. It was truly awful to wait for his awake every morning, sometimes Milo was loosing his patience. He just had to wake him up.

Now he had to wake his lover too. Not only because he wanted to see his naked body, but also because they had this stupid meeting. And if Camus wouldn't wake up now they wouldn't have enough time this morning. That's why Milo stroked the aquamarine hair and placed a slight kiss on Camus' lips.

The Aquarius twitched again and with the moan of the irritation he opened his dark eyes.

"What do you want, Milo?" murmured Camus, blinking a few times. "Why are you waking me now?"

Milo smiled to him, still stroking the long hair.

"You will miss the whole day, darling. It is really late already," he answered, kissing him gently one more time.

Camus sighed a little, but he opened his mouth, allowing Milo to kiss him deeply. He really didn't like to be waking so early, but also he couldn't miss the kissing with his Milo. After all it was something that Camus really loved – being kissed by Milo. It was making him to feel really good, relaxed and happy.

The Scorpio smiled, feeling the approval form Camus. He was sucking for a while his lower lip and then he entered Camus mouth with his tongue. He like it too, the morning dance of the two soft tongues, the taste of Camus skin, the warmth of his body, the scent of Siberian coldness in the aquamarine hair. It was something worth of waking his lover at every morning, it was worth of making his Camus to be little upset at him, and it was worth of everything.

"Then, why did you wake me up, Milo?" asked Camus, when they ended their morning kissing.

"Because we have meeting with Athena."

"Yes, I know. But if I am correct that meeting isn't now nor in the closest hours," said the Aquarius starting to be upset of waking him up. The moment of pleasure was end, now Milo had to be punished for disturbing his sleep.

Milo chuckled slightly, seeing that Camus was starting to be mad. His lover was really easy to read sometimes. But the Scorpio knew what to do to calm him down.

"I agree, but if you won't wake up now, then we won't have enough time, darling."

"Enough time? For what, Milo?"

The Scorpio smiled greedily, and kissed Camus strongly. He threw away the stupid blanket that were covering Camus body and caught firmly his lover's hands, immobilizing him. Then Milo sat at Camus' abdomen.

"Milo, you are the perverted bastard, really," said Camus, when Milo stopped to kiss him, and at the same time starting to rub their loins.

"Yes, I know. But you love that, am I right?" Milo smiled feeling hotness, spreading around his whole body. Indeed, he was real beast. "Just a small play, darling…"

Camus sighed, allowing Milo to kiss him again. Yes, he loved that, and now he could feel the warmth inside his body too. But sometimes it was really tiring to wake up just for something like that. Milo was a real beast, wanting to 'play' with the Aquarius all the time. Like there weren't anything else that they could do at the morning…

The aquamarine-haired man moaned, feeling the hot skin of Milo rubbing his own. He shivered from the pleasure, feeling his pride to getting harder. Tiring or not, he really love it.

"Milo!" he almost screamed his lover's name, when the hot hand encircled their two members together.

The Scorpio smiled, holding his scream of pleasure.

"Wanna more, darling?" he asked, breathing hardly.

Camus just nodded, stretching his arms, catching Milo's head, and kissing him deeply with the waves of the pleasure.

* * *

The Scorpio Milo sighed deeply, looking into the four faces in front of him. When he was heading for the meeting with Athena he didn't expect things to turn into something like this. The Pope with their Goddess sent them, him and Camus for a stupid mission.

His lover, the Aquarius Camus didn't even show if this mission had any meaning for him. Of course, the cool-headed Saint was just doing his job after all. That's why they became the Saints of Athena. To protect Her, to obey Her, to fulfill their duty. Milo really liked to _do_ something, fight for Athena, fight with his friends by his side, and deeply inside him, he was sure that he would die for fulfilling his duty as a Gold Saint. But also he loved to complain about sending him to the dark corner of the world, when the Holy Land was covered by the warm light of the sun.

But Camus just accepted the mission without saying anything.

"I thought, that we took care of all of you," said the Aquarius to the four men with the red armors, shining from the unknown energy. "Where were you hiding?"

One of the warriors, the smallest one, chuckled loudly.

"We, the Avengers of Nemesis don't have to hide anywhere, mere humans," he answered with the disgust.

"But we hid…" murmured that one, who looks like the stupidest thing on the Earth.

Milo laughed.

"Mere humans? Yeah, right, and you aren't humans. Not at all," he jibed cruelly.

The smallest one growled angrily.

"You will pay us for everything, Gold Saint of Athena. Lady Nemesis is counting on us, and we will make you regret of mocking with us!"

Oh, it wasn't unexpected, that they would attack them at any moment. But Camus was surprised, that they attacked them together. All four of them, at the same time. It was illogical; it was indicating the lack of sense of self-preservative. And it was just dirty.

"Tsh…! I knew that someone like you don't have the honor! Four is attacking only two?" murmured Milo under his nose, but the Aquarius could see the appearing smile on his face. Milo loved to fight, especially when the opponent was playing really dirty.

Camus sighed, looking at his lover, who now was smiling widely, with his Scarlet Needle ready to strike. Why he was always so happy before the fight? Why he couldn't face something like that as an adult? Killing each other, even enemies shouldn't make people happy, right? After all they could die as well…

"Where are you looking at?" he heard low voice beside his ear.

The Aquarius twitched, hearing these words so close, he didn't even noticed, when the enemy appeared behind him. He managed to avoid a hit, at the same time trying to attack the opponent. However, he didn't have the time to do anything, the second Avenger of Nemesis, this smallest one jumped to him, trying to pierce Camus' heart. The Saint took a swung planning to make a faster move, but attacker just escaped from his fists, like he was expecting something like this from Camus.

"Scarlet Needle!" Camus heard nearby the voice of his Milo. He saw the opponent avoiding the red strike, when the second one led the blow directly into the Scorpio's stomach.

"I told you…" the harsh voice reached the Aquarius, "to not looking around, when I want to kill you, pretty boy!"

The big fist missed his head just about a few millimeters. Camus managed to jump away from him, looking at the opponent and his small companion. The smaller one was slowly moving to the right side, drawing a big circle around him and Milo.

"Shit…" cough Milo, standing from the ground and brushing the dust from his armor. "They are quicker than last time."

"Indeed, they are quicker, but I'm sure, they are not serious with fighting," said Camus, observing the smallest one of the opponents. "They are just playing with us…"

He sent the Aurora Execution into the opponent's direction. The little enemy avoided the hit jumping into the air, and landing in the place perfectly lying on the circle.

"They are planning something…" he added, ready to make another Aurora Execution.

"I don't think so…" the second of Camus' opponents showed himself in the front of the fighting Saint and murmured something quietly, creating a big explosion between them. Camus felt like this firepower just threw him away. He landed on his back near the standing Scorpio.

"Camus, are you right?" asked Milo, looking at his lover.

"Yes, I'm. Don't stand here and get rid of your own enemies, Milo," snarled the Aquarius, standing up form the ground quickly.

At the same time the two opponents that were fighting with Milo jumped away from them.

"Actually now…" the smallest of the attacker laughed loudly, "you are not able to do anything. Your incompetence allowed me to trap you in my Time Circle, pretty boys."

"Huh? Don't make me laugh, shrimp," Milo chuckled hitting him with the Scarlet Needle.

The red strike just bounced off the invisible wall and if Milo wouldn't avoid it, he would be hit by his own attack.

"What the…?"

"So… that is why he were drawing the circle around us…" murmured Camus with the look of the crazy scientist that was watching something interesting. "And what are you gonna to do now? Lock us forever in that circle?"

The enemy laughed.

"I'm not gonna do something bad. Now I can send you to the past. And no one will help you to come back here, stupid Saints."

"Don't be stupid. No one can do that!" said Milo with the angry growl.

"Calm down, Scorpio," Camus placed the hand on Milo's shoulder.

The enemy smiled widely, showing the line of yellow teeth.

"Goodbye, my pretty boys," he laughed again. "Time Trap!"

The air around them wavered, and Camus was able to see almost transparent sphere around them. He could hear the hum of many clocks and then the light exploded, blinding him painfully.

"Camus!" he heard Milo's voice before everything silenced.

* * *

It passed a few long moments before Camus was able to see and hear again. He looked quickly around him, searching for anything suspicious. The Scorpio Milo was lying beside him, with shocked expression, blinking obstinately. As much as Camus could see, Milo was unharmed.

The look of the dark eyes rested on the surroundings. There were a few apple trees, a few old columns and almost collapsed stony building. They were lying on the dusty ground, the sun was shining much lower that moment ago, like it was an early morning, not the afternoon. And not far away from them, the Aquarius could see the twelve Temples of the Sanctuary. The whole area seemed to be older and in some way… younger than the Sanctuary he knew.

"Shit. What happened?" murmured Milo, when he was able to see again. He stood up shakily, cleaning his clothes from the dust. It passed a while when he stopped with terrified expression on face and looked surprised at his lover. "Camus! Out Clothes!"

Camus blinked a few times before he understood. Their Gold Clothes disappeared.

"Who are you?!" They heard before Camus managed to say something.

The two surprised Saints saw many warriors around, pointing at them many weapons. They were wearing outfits like the guardians from the Sanctuary.

"You two! You are on the Holy Land! How did you get here?" asked one of them, looking as the bravest one.

"Yes, we know, that we are in the Sanctuary," answered Camus, being disgusted of such a behavior towards the Gold Saint of Athena. "How dare you…"

"Silence!" commanded the bravest one of the bunch of the guardians. "You are not allowed to speak!"

Camus gasped in the surprise. As long as he was the Gold Saint of Athena no one ever treated him like that. Never.

"But look…" someone whispered. Camus turned his head into the speaker's direction. "He looks almost like the Lord Aquarius…"

"Shut up. It is not possible."

"But take a look! The second one…"

"What is going on here?" The cold voice filled the area.

"Oh, Goddess. Camus, look!" whispered Milo, pointing at someone walking toward them.

The man coming from the center of the Sanctuary was wearing the gold armor, shining proudly in the morning sun. His long, green hair was waving with the slight wind, along with the pure white cape on his back. His two eyes with the color of the violets were hidden behind the stylish glasses. They were focused on the two men, standing in the circle of guardians.

Camus gasped in the surprise, looking at the young face, so similar to his own. He was looking at the Aquarius Degel, the Gold Saint of Athena from the XVIII century…


End file.
